Kematian Ketua Laknat
by yukinohara-san
Summary: Uang kas akatsuki lagi MINIM! Apa sarannya nih? / Doa aja! / Jualin tindik-tindik gajelas! / Jualin pernak-pernik! / Jualin yang kita punya! / NGAMEN! Kesanaa kemaari membawa topengnya to-bi / GUBRAAKKK! / LEADER MATIII! . Bad summary, gaje, garing, atau apalah. . Seperti biasa, RnR hehe :D
1. Rapat Tak Terselesaikan

**Kematian Ketua Laknat : Rapat Tak Terselesaikan**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K.**

**Character : Akatsuki**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Typo (s), Gaje, Aneh, Ga nyambung, dll._.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosha! RnR please!**

**.**

* * *

.

**Di pagi yang mendung nan gelap nan indah nan ceria nan—STOOOPP. Terlihat ada segerombolan tikus—digetok akatsuki, segerombolan manusia-manusia yang hina sedang berkumpul di goa yang tak lepas dari kelalawar menjijikkan dan iewww….**

Pain : selamat pagi dunia, selamat pagi akatsuki, selamat pagi goa, selamat pagi neraka, selamat pagi konan chayank—GUBRAKK

Konan : lo gua bawa ke kali ciliwung, ntar lo dimakan buaya baru tau rasa lo!

Pain : Baiklah *cengengesan* Ra—

Deidara : Rapat apa hari ini, un?

Pain : hehe tenang dulu ya. Hari ini hari yang ce—

Kakuzu : mendung boss!

Pain : au ah terserah lo!

Kakuzu : *menatap pain dengan kilatan tajam setajam penghapus*

Pain : yoii tenang aja masbroo. Begini, dikarenakan uang kas kita melorot, ja….

Tobi : melorot? Uang kas bisa melorot? Gimana caranya? *tampang polos

Pain : Lu bisa diem kaga sih! Gua dari tadi ngomong kaga selesai-selesai! *Tobi diem* Oke, everybody—

Hidan : bahasa apaan tuh?

Pain : weks lo kaga gaul ye? Ini bahasa gaolll bahasa inggrisss gitu lohh. *Hidan ngangguk2* jadi gini, karena uang kas kita lagi MINIM, gaada yang komen lagi ya lo pada. Karena uang kita lagi minim, gue minta saran pada lo lo lo gimana caranya kita dapet uang. Pokoknya dalam satu minggu kita mesti dapet uang 5jt perorang, trus lo setor ke Kakuzu sebelum senen depan, terus—

Kakuzu : moneyyy! I'm komingggg *mata uang*

Pain : diem ga lo! Nah, gua Tanya dimulai dari lu, si pengikut dewa jashin yang ga bermutu sama sekali

Hidan : woyy lo ngehina dewa gua, ntar gua hina cewe lo! *Pain mingkem* Ehm, kita ga perlu bekerja, kita cukup berdoa kepada de—

Pain : stop! Gua tau maksud lo, lanjott lo si gender kaga jelas!

Deidara : yaampun, un! Teganya engkau, un! Hiks…

Pain : udah udah! Apa saran lo buat akatsuki?!

Deidara : Kita palak—

Hidan : tapi, un (sejak kapan Hidan pake-un-_-), itu perbuatan tidak berdosa! Itu pahala! Itu berkah! Jangan dilakukan, un! Masuk neraka baru tau rasa kau!

Deidara : lu make kosakata gua tanpa izin surat, un! Ga boleh! Itu berdosa!

Pain : Stop! Ntar gua yang malakkin lu pada! Terus, lo! Iya, yang melihara boneka yang ntah apa tujuannya. Kaga jelas.

Sasori : Yayayayayayyaya… Jadi gini, kita jualin aja markasnya, barang-barangnya, terus ikan kisame (kisame menjerit), mata itachi (ngelirik sasori tajam), tanah liat deidara (deidara tendang sasori ampe gawang), topeng lollipop to—

Tobi : Jangaaannn… topeng itu… topeng itu… menentukan… tobi… tobi si anak baik…. Masuk surga… apa kagaaaa…. Huaaaaaa

Pain : diem lu, Tobi!

Sasori : terus, tindik-tindik pain—

Pain : UWAPAAAHHH?!

Kakuzu : GUA SETUJU! HAHAHA JUAL JUAL! *tertawa laknat

Sasori : terakhir, uang Kakuzu

Kakuzu : NOO WAAYYYYY

Itachi : JANGAAANNN!

Sasori : tumben lu ngomong

Kakuzu : Ya Tuhan, ternyata masih ada yang sayang sama gua, masih cinta sama gua, masih kasi—

Itachi : sori, kakuzu. Gue cuma kasian sama uang , kalo sama lu, lu gua bantai juga gua malah ketawa. Hahahahahahhahaa *giliran itachi yang tertawa laknat

Pain : *tersenyum* sekarang, giliran si mata uang. Silahkan, bro!

Kakuzu : JUAL TINDIK-TINDIK GA JELAS PA—

Pain : *getok kakuzu pake pentongan* silahkan konan sayangku cintaku man—

Konan : kita jual pernak-pernik dari kertas dari harga 1jt sampe 5jt.

Kakuzu : AA GUA SETUJU JUGA ITUUU! OMG ITU SURGA GUAAA *terlarut dalam mimpi uang*

Pain : Yaa, jadi pada mau kaga?

Kakuzu : MAOOOOO

Akatsuki minus kakupainkon : NOOOOO! KITA BENCI PERNAK-PERNIK

Pain : Lanjuttt si anak baikk

Tobi : *berpikir selama 10 abad* AHA! TOBI TAUUUU!

Akatsuki minus itasaso : apa?! Apa?!

Tobi : kita punya gitar (baca : sapu lidi) sama mikropone (baca : permen chupachup) kan?! Gimana kalo kita ke kota, terus kita ke jalan-jalan sambil nyanyi, "Koe yang doeloe boekanlah yanggg sekaaarang.. dulu ditendang sekarang aku dilaknat… dulu dulu dulu kumenderita sekarang tambah parah lagiii… Citacitakuu menjadi orang kaya… tapi ga jadi karna kakuzunya pelit… dulu dulu dulu kumiskin… sekarang aku jadi fakiirr… hidupku dulunya seorang bocah sekarang malah jadi babu si doi mengejar cita-cita paling mulia keluar dari babu ini… Jengg… thank you I lop yuu! Uangnya manaa!

Akatsuki : *ngorok*

Zetsu : Kurungan gua… ngadaatt…. O em jii…

Konan : rambut gua kusut….

Deidara : tanah liat gua mencair

Itachi : mata gua… berdarah

Sasori : boneka gua kabur

Hidan : sabit gua kebelah

Kakuzu : hiks… duit gua udah tamat riwayatnya

Kisame : ikan gua… mati

Tobi : Aww suara tobi indah yaa? Baiklahh.. "DIMANAAA DIMANAAA DIMANAA UANGNYAA UANGNYAA UANGNYAA HARI AMPIR MAGHRIB UANGNYA GA BALIK-BALIK TAKUTNYA DICULIK AMA JURIKK… KEMANAAA KEMANAA KEMANAA DOMPETNYAA DOMPETNYA DOMPETNYA WARNANYA MERAH FANTA BAHANNYA KULIT ONTA HARGANYA SEMAHAL BATU BATAAA~ KESANA KEMAARII MEMBAWA TOPENGNYA TO..BI—

GUBRAAKKK! TENG TONG JEBRAAK JEBRIIKKK TONG TONG TONGG

Pain : Tobi… *senyum senyum*

Tobi : Iya, Senpai? ,Mau masukkin Tobi ke Indonesian Idol?

Pain : GUA MASUKKIN LU KE CILIWUNG IDOL! JENDELA PECAH, PINTU KEBELAH, LANTAI RETAK, MARKAS ROBOOHHH! RINNE TENSEIII! SANA LOOO TOBI CILIWUNG IDOLL!

Author : *inner : jahat bener tuh*

Pain : Apa kata loo!?

Author : Nggak nggakk… woless mas broo

Pain : udah! Kita jadi rapatnya dimana?! Markas udah roboh, duit kaga ada, gua masuk rumah sakit—

Tobi : jiwa ya, senpai? *tiba-tiba nongol dari pintu depan

Pain : bacot lo! Haduhh… gua pingsan, gua struk, gua lemes, gua jantungan, gua diabetesan. Sakit hati Pain, ohhh… perih batin Pain, ohhh

Akatsuki : *tersenyum sedih*

Konan : lo kenapa, pain?

Pain : gua lagi struk! Cukup! *sambil nunjukkin tangannya

Tobi : Senpai…

Pain : … *ngorok*

Tobi : Sen….

Pain : …

Tobi : Pai….

Pain : …

Tobi : Ma…

Pain : ….

Tobi : Ti…

Pain : iya…

Kakuzu : YA TUHAN! SURGA DUNIA HARI INI! LEADER YANG LAKNAT DAN WAJAH TAK BERDOSA INI PADAHAL DIDALAM TUBUHNYA PENUH DOSA, BUKAN DAGING, TELAH SIRNA! SIRNA SELAMA-LAMANYA!

Pain : …

Itachi : … hn

Sasori : hh *napas lega*

Konan : Tuhaan berikan aku hidup satu kali lagii untuk menganiaya dirinyaa… kumembencinyaaa sungguh membencinyaaaaa *suara konan sukses bikin akatsuki minus pain pingsan, kan pain udah mati—

Kisame : What the… benarkahh? Aku sungguh.. *ngelap air mata pake ikan* terharu…

Deidara : hiks hikss… deidara… hiks… senang… hiks… semoga…. Orang yang laknat sepertimu… hiks… bisa mati… hiks… secepatnya…

Tobi : Senpai, maafkan Tobi yang sudah melaknat dirimu 99x, tapi Senpai sudah melaknat 100x, jadi Tobi harus melaknat senpai 1x lagi…

Sasori : Jadi gimana ini? Cara penguburannya?

Hidan : serahkan pada saya! Ustad Hidan yang sangat alim dan berbakti!

Deidara : maksud lo, kite semua mesti ngikutin aliran sesat lo entu? GAK PERNAH DAN GA AKAN PERNAH

Hidan : ntar lo gua kuburin idup idup

Konan : udah udah, deidara. Kita mesti bersyukur atas kematian ketua laknat ini. Hidan, gimana ritualnya?

Deidara : Hmp *jutek

Hidan : kita mandiin dia dengan 7 bunga kembang rupa dan air soda fanta dan sprite, terus kita lap dia pake coklat tobleron, kitkat, atau silverqueen. Harus milih dua. Terus, kita pakein dia kain kafan dengan lem fox yang gede. Keempat, kita mesti beli daun pisang atau serabut kelapa buat bakarin ketua laknat. Sebenernya sih pake perahu, Cuma karena kondisi kritik—maaf typo, kritis, kita pake begituan. Habis dibakar, kita langsung buang daun pisang atau serabut kelapanya ke laut berkedaleman 1000 km dibawah laut (?). Dan selesaiii!

Akatsuki : *mendengarkan dengan seksama*

Hidan : tapi, ada lagi setelah itu… kita harus merayakan pesta besar-besaran dan mengundang para shinobi Konoha!

Kakuzu : ga ada pilihan lain?

Hidan : ga! Tertulis jelas di kitab abstrak—maksudnya kitab suci ha…chim! Maksudnya, jashin.

Konan : OKE! LANJUTTT

Hidan : tapi, kita butuh banyak uang. Diperlukan sekitar 7000 ryo untuk menyelesaikan ritual ini.

Semua ngelirik kakuzu.

Kakuzu : kenapa ga langsung dikubur aja sih?! Atau dibakar gitu!? Kan dia laknat! Kita mesti nguburinnya dengan laknat juga! Lebih evil lagi dongg!

Sasori : bilang aja lo sayang ama duit lo!

Itachi : tapi, ini kematian pain. Lo mau pain idup lagi?

Kakuzu : kaga!

Zetsu : yoi! Mestinya kakuzu menerima usulan ini!. Gua ga mau ketua laknat nan jelek itu idup lagi! Gua ga mau tauu!

Kakuzu : diem lu dasar tumbuhan!

Konan : Kakuzu… ini demi kita semua… *senyum*

Deidara : Iya, un. Gua… gua udah seneng banget.. Plis un… pliss…. Gua butuh bantuan lu… bantuan uang maksudnyaaa

Sasori : lu milih duit atau pain idup lagi dan ngelaknat lo!

Kakuzu : *ngelirik uang, ngelirik akatsuki, ngelirik pain, balik lagi ngelirik uang, akatsuki, pain, dan terus berulang* oke, gua punya jawaban. Gua akan bantu kalian!

Akatsuki minus kakupainita : YAAYYY!

Itachi : udah, buang waktu. Cabut yuk!

Konan : terus, gimana ini? Manusia bukan manusia? *nunjuk pain yang tergeletak dengan ilerannya*

Hidan : kita bagi tugas! Kakuzu, lo beli 7 bunga kembang rupa, coklat kitkat dan toblerone, lem fox, sama pohon pisang.

Kakuzu : pohon pisang maksud lo?!

Hidan : eh iye… daun pisang. Salahin authornya, Yuki-san dong!

Yuki : gua kaga salah apa-apa sama eloooo *nangis dipojokkan

Kakuzu : yah… baiklah *kakuzu pun menghilang*

Hidan : kita tunggu ya sampai kakuzu dateng

.

* * *

.

1000 menit—sori maksud Yuki, 1000 tahun kemudian….

...

Kakuzu : TARAAAA! INI DIAA!

Hidan : Kakuzu, lo beli di indomaret atau di pasar loak?!

Kakuzu : gua mungut di TPS, brooo!

GEBRAAKK GEBRUUKK DEBRAAK DEBRUUKK WOW! FANTASTIS! SUGOII!

Hidan : baiklah, kita sukses membuat kakuzu tepar. Setelah itu, itachi-sasori, lo bertugas mandiin ni ketua laknat dalam waktu 700 milidetik! DARI SEKARANG!

.

* * *

.

**Gimana cerita Kakuzu sampe mungut di TPS? Gimana lagi kelanjutannya? Tunggu chapter berikutnya!^^ Yosh, maafkan Yuki kalau misal ada salah. RnR please! Asal jangan kepedesan yaa habisnya Cuma air yang bisa ngobatin, dan air lagi sekarat di sini *padahal bejibun-_- Oh yaa maafkan Yuki juga kalau ceritanya agak gaje dan garing gimanaaa gitu.. dan maaf kalau kependekkan._. Yuki gak tauuu #nangis dipojokkan. Tapi terima kasih :) daaan**

**ARIGATOU**

**.**

**Author... *siap-siap dipentongin* gajadi :)**


	2. Persiapan Ritual

**Haloo Yuki disini! Yosha! Mari kita lihat cerita Kakuzu dulu gimana dia sampe bisa mungut di TPS, dan selanjutnya ada Itasaso yang menunggumu untuk dibaca pastinya!**

**.**

* * *

.

**UANGKU CINTAKUU – kakuzu's story**

Kakuzu : ketua laknat udah kaga ada tetep aja gua dilaknat. Ohh uangku… sabar banget ya lo, udah dilaknat, udah dipake, kotor lagi. Tapi, gue tetep sayang sama lu *meluk-meluk uangnya* Gua kesel deh sama Hidan! Dan jamur-jamur lainnya, kenapa mesti pake uang? Kaga daun aja?! Rugi gua! Kesel gua!

? : lu ngomong sama sape? Duit entu?

Kakuzu : ANJRIT! Dewa Jashin, salah apa gua sama lu! Astaga, gua ngapain ikutan Hidan yang ga jelas duh amit-amit dah.

? : hn

Kakuzu : Eh, Sasuke. Adek si kakek tua keriput ye *diametarasu itachi*

Sasuke : lo mau ngapain disini? *ga peduli*

Kakuzu : Eheheh mau nguburin ini uang. Dia udah mati soalnya.

Sasuke : Lo itu… astaga… ini duit udah benda mati, berarti dia pernah idup dong?

Kakuzu : kaga! Ya pernahlah!

Sasuke : …

Kakuzu : eh nggak! Maksud gua itu… eh…

Sasuke : oro opo?

Kakuzu : iya itu… duitnya mau dipake, kan kasian. Jadi dikubur dulu.

Sasuke : *GRETAKKK—nonjok Kakuzu* Lo kubur tu duit juga kaga ke neraka keles! Dan LO JUGA GA BISA BELI TANPA MONEY MONEY MONYET.. eh maksud gue, MONEY MONEY MONEY.

Kakuzu : iya juga ya *tampang blo'on* kok gua kaga nyadar sih?

Sasuke : au ah…

Kakuzu : eh sasuke! Tempat jualan dimana gitu di Konoha, ada yang murah pak gak?

Sasuke : hmm… Lo Tanya naruto deh, doi kan paling sering jalan-jalan.

Kakuzu : *inner : gua terhina banget, kayaknya naruto bisa free jalan-jalan pake uangnya gara-gara banyak duit* oh iye. Tanks

Sasuke : *inner : bahasa inggris kaga jadi tuh, si Kakuzu*

**Kakuzu sedang berlari menemui Naruto, setelah bertaun-taun dia cari, akhirnya ketemu juga entu.**

Kakuzu : Naruto! *megang pundak Naruto*

Naruto : Eeh kaget sumpah gua kaget rasanya jantungan rasanya sakit hati rasanya melayang!

Kakuzu : …

Naruto : Eh, lo akatsuki ya? Lo mau nyuri kyuubi lagi ya? Awas lo! Rasengan!

Kakuzu : Eehhh bukan bukan! Aduh gua salah apa sama elu. Yang ngambil bukan gua, tapi pain, ketua terlaknat sedunia akhirat.

Naruto : Tapi lo dari akatsu….

Kakuzu : udah, gue Tanya ya. Lo tau tempat pembelanjaan paling murah sedunia akhirat seneraka sesurga sebapak seibu ga?

Naruto : ada noh! Di Mentari Shop, mulai dari 500 ryo.

Kakuzu : buset! Yang laen?

Naruto : ada. Ramayana mulai dari 300 ryo.

Kakuzu : etdah. Yang laen?

Naruto : konohafour. Mulai dari 150 ryo.

Kakuzu : anjriittt. Yang laen?

Naruto : emm… yamanaka toko, murah bingits ini. 50 ryo! Bayangin! Lo bisa beli bunga buat cewe lo sekalian ngelamarin, terus lo bisa majangin juga di vase markas busuk lo itu.

Kakuzu : 50 ryo? Mahal benerrr.

Naruto : o iya, gua lupa. Lu kaga punya cewe ya? *bisikkin kakuzu* lo kan kaga laku

Kakuzu : *TOENGGGGG—Naruto sukses tepar entah diapain sama kakuzu* au ah! Kaga ada gunanya nanya sama orang terbodoh sedunia sealam –semesta sebintang semars sesaturnus seneptunus—

Naruto : semuanya aja lo sebutin!

Kakuzu : busett.. mahal2 amat disini. Ke suna aja dah!

Naruto : eh tunggu kakuzu! Lo bisa mungut di TPS loh! Ga ada bayar, 0 ryo! Termurah segajad raya!

Kakuzu : jagad, dodol! Udah ah, cabut! Bay bayyy

Naruto : paayyyy

Kakuzu : *inner : bahasa inggris payah! Hahahahahahhahaha* (padahal doi juga payaah hahahahahhaa)

**TPS – TEMPAT PEMUNGUTAN SAMPAH. TIDAK BOLEH MASUK KESINI KECUALI ORANG TERLAKNAT, ORANG TERHINA, DAN PETUGAS. ARIGATOU!**

Kakuzu : O em ji! Gua orang terlaknat and terhina dong? Dasar naruto!

? : Halo, ada yang bisa dibantu, wahai orang terlaknat dan terhina?

Kakuzu : *nengok ke belakang perlahan-lahan dengan backsound lagu serem-serem di film hantu* ANJRIT ADA SETAN ADA HANTU ADA KOLONG WEWE ADA TUYUL! ASTAGA! GUA SALAH APA SAMA LU HIDAN?! APA LU KIRIM GUNA-GUNA KE GUA?

Orochimaru : Maaf, wahai Kakuzu terlaknat dan terhina. Lo mau ngapain disini?

Kakuzu : Oh itu elu, Oro. Lu mirip hantu sekarang, bukan cewe lagi *ditusuk oro* Gomen gomen! Jadi gini, gua mau ngambil beberapa sampah terbaik (baca : terhina) untuk klub bola—maksud gua, akatsuki.

Orochimaru : gua denger ketua yang lo bilang lakn—

Kakuzu : SUPER DUPER LAKNAT LUAR BINASAAA

Orochimaru : iya itu, katanya mati ya? Sukur dah

Kakuzu : yoii. Boleh ga?

Orochimaru : sip!

Kakuzu : *masuk ke TPS, tanpa nyium bau soalnya udah pake masker kan doi?* Alamaakk barangnya indah-indah sekaleehh (baca : hina). Gua ambil aahhh! 7 bunga kembang rupa (7 bunga bangke kw 100), coklat kitkat dan toblerone (b*b sapi sama kucing), lem fox (liur shikamaru yang ada di dalam botol), daun pisang (daun pisang aselii :P). Akhirnya! Arigatou Orochimaru! Cas cis cus yuk capcuuuussssss

**Kakuzu pun balik ke goa—markas hina tak terawat. Dan tahulah kejadiannya pada saat itu. Setelah kakuzu sukses tepar, lanjoottttt ke ITASASO!**

Hidan : Setelah itu, Itachi-sasori. Lo bertugas mandiin ni ketua laknat dalam waktu 700 milidetik dari SEKARANG! (master chef fanatic)

.

* * *

.

**KITA DOSA APAAA? – ItaSaso's Story**

**Di dalam jamban markas akatsuki nan busuk itu…**

Itachi : Lu yang buka baju-celananya ya, gua jasnya aja.

Sasori : kok gitu?!

Itachi : *melorotin jasnya* udah terlanjur, nah sekarang lo!

Sasori : *srekk srekkk – sambil nutup mata* gua anak baik gua anak baik gua anak baik.

Itachi : buseett bau beneerrr *nutup idung plus mata*

Sasori : gua mandiin yaa! Eh, fanta and spritenya kaga ada! Pake apa dongg?

Itachi : pake bir busuk aja tuh! Si ketua laknat kan punya!

Sasori : udah cepet ambil!

Itachi : *ngibrit ke kamar pain, ngambil birnya yang udah kadaluwarsa* gua campurin ke embernya ya!

Sasori : Okidoki!

Itachi : *nuangin tuh bir ke ember setinggi 7 senti* selesai! Terus?!

Sasori : gua taro ni 7 bunga kembang rupa (bunga bangke kw 100) di ember. Terus gua pake sendok gua mandiin dah.

Itachi : ga pake gayung?

Sasori : gayung gayung, sejak kapan lo mandi pake gayung? Lo malah pake garpu mandinya!

Itachi : lo liat gua mandi ya?

Sasori : tidak, sasori hanya menganalisis—JITAAKKK *sasori dapet jitakan itachi*

Itachi : ok, ni ketua laknat nan baunya selangit selesai!

Sasori : Huhhh kenapa sih kita mesti mandiin ni ketua laknat?! Kenapa ga yang laen? KENAPA KITA? HARUS KITA? ADA APA DENGAN KITA? KITA DOSA?

Itachi : kita? Lu aja keles. Lagian, lu kan paling banyak dosa sama tuh ketua.

Sasori : ah elu juga!

Itachi : lu!

Sasori : lu!

Itachi : fakta nih elu!

Sasori : elu tuh udah ada di Wikipedia! Jadi jelas jelas elu!

Itachi : tapi te—what? Berarti gua… gua… terkenal dong?!

Sasori : gua juga! Gua kan udah di fakta-in

Itachi : alah lu ikut-ikutan aja!

Sasori : ngga! Elu Wikipedia gua fakta. Beda binnggiitss

Hidan : stop stop! Pantesan lama, ini pada berantem toh! Ntar saling suka lohh *DEBRAK DEBRUK JTAAK JTIIK JETUUK JTEEK JETOOKK* -alhasil hidan dapet hadiah yang bejubel dari itachi dan sasori.

Itachi : *ngelempar ketua laknat ke hidan* noh! Tugas gua udah selesai! Gua mau buka instagram (baca : majalah butut) liat krim dari korea, sapa tau ada yang ngapus keriput gua.

Sasori : eh! Gua juga udah selesai!

Hidan : yaudah, sas.

Sasori : sas sus sas sus, emang gua suster apa?!

Hidan : beda jauh lu! Sejauh lu sama itachi

Sasori : au ah! *kabur*

Hidan : ckckck… udah selanjutnyaaa! Deidara dan Tobi~

Tobi : YEEE AMA SENPAAII! *meluk meluk deidara*

Deidara : Hidan… lu… lu tega pake be ge te deh. Masa gua sama tobi. Kesel hati deidara ohh *megang jidat*

Tobi : seneng hati tobi ohh *megang dadanya

Deidara : udah lu diem aja! Ngikutin gua aja!

Tobi : tapi senpai juga ngikutin tuh setan… eh maksudnya ketua.

Deidara : kaga! (inner : iya juga ya…)

Hidan : udah lu! Sekarang, CEPEETTT!

Tobi : siaappp! Cas cis cus yuk capcuuuss, Senpaaii

Deidara : ya ya…

.

* * *

.

**DORA & BOOTS - DeiTobi**

Tobi : uwaaaahhh *mata lope-lope *JITAAAKKK

Deidara : tugas kita bukan itu tobi! Cepetan lu ambil lap di jamban!

Tobi : siaap, senpai! *ke jamban, terus balik lagi* ini dia senpai!

Deidara : *nepok jidat* ini lap pel, dodol! Tapi ga apa apalah, capcuuussss (?)

Dan mereka pun melap pain dengan toblerone dan kitkatnya.

Deidara : selesaaaiii

Tobi : Berhasil berhasil berhasil hore! Berhasil hore! Kita sudah selamat dari serigala tersebut!

Deidara : emang lu kira ini dora apa?-_-

Tobi : IYA SENPAI!

Deidara : yaudah, lu jadi dora aja.

Tobi : senpai jadi boots! Monyetnya!

Deidara : anjrit! Gua kaga ikutan!

Tobi : kalau dora ga sama boots, berarti tobi ga sama senpai dong?

Deidara : yap itu lebih bagus!

Tobi : jangaann! Kalau gitu, senpai jadi dora, tobi jadi boots.

Deidara : *bayangin kalau rambut deidara kayak dora dengan muka cengo* NOOOO! NOOO WAAAYYYY! ANJRIIITTT SALAH APA GUAAA! DOUBLE WHAT WHAT TRIPLE IEW IEW IEWWWW *alaynya kambuh-_-*

Hidan : Ampun dewa jashin, ini ada dua orang kaga jelas lagi. Udah lu! Sono! Minggat!

Tobi : OKEE SENPAAII *ngacungin jempol

Deidara : … (dengan muka kesel)

Tobi : senpai

Deidara : …

Tobi : gila…

Deidara : … iya

Tobi : Hah? Senpai gila?

Deidara : iy—APA?! TOBIII! LUUU… *ngeluarin bom C4

Tobi : TIDAAAKKK! TOLONG AKUU WAHAAII PERII DI SURGAA!

Hidan : dasar tuh anak. Oke, sekarang, kita pakein kain kafan. Konan, lu bertugas pakein kain kafan dengan kertas lu. Ntar kalau ada yg kebuka-buka, lu tempelin pake lem fox.

Konan : buset! Gue kan cewek!

Hidan : lu tutup mata bisa kan?!

Konan : tidak mau! Konan tidak mau!

Hidan : yaudah kalau ga mau… *megang sapi… eh, sabit*

Konan : eh iya iya!

.

* * *

.

**KETUA LAKNAT HIDUP LAGI? - Konan**

Konan : buseett gua salah apa sih ama nih ketua. Perasaan yang salah doi deh ama gua. *nutup mata, mulai ngebungkus pain dengan kertasnya* nah, selesai, ternyata gampang juga ya! Hahaha, tinggal gua pakein lem deh.

? : konan

Konan : iyaaa *ngaduk-ngaduk lem*

? : gue mati apa kagak?

Konan : meneketehe *ga nyadar*

? : tapi lo bisa denger gua.

Konan : orang lo ngomong

? : lo juga ngomong

Konan : *jalan ke jasad pain dengan muka hina* nah kita lem nih di mulutnya soalnya kebuka. Teruss…

? : lo ngapain gua?

Konan : bungkus lo pake piring bekas pecel hahahahaha *masih ga nyadar*

? : Konan…

Konan : yaa…

? : liat muka gua…

Konan : *otomatis liat muka pain*

? : iya…

Konan : ANJRITTTT DEWA JASHIN ASTAGAAA! PAIN NGOMONGG! ADUUHH JANTUNGAN GUAA! *loncat* BERIBU-RIBU KERTAS JUTSU! MATI LU HHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA

Pain : …. *pingsan ceritanya*

Konan : lem disini, disitu, dimana-mana, yoaa. Selesaaiii… fufufuufufuf….

Hidan : udah selesai, konan?

Konan : udah. Cepetan bakarin nih ketua terlaknat sedunia akhirat.

Hidan : kita panggil anggota akatsuki segera! Lu bawa mayat entu ke sungai ya.

Konan : emang ada sungai di sini?

Hidan : alaah lu kudet sih! Kudet, kurang up date, up to date gitu lohh.

Konan : *inner : gue kalah ngehits sama hidan* *senyum*

Hidan : WOYY PARA PENGHUNI GA JELAS DI MARKAS INII! MAKSUD GUA, TIKUS-TIKUS, EH SALAH… ANGGOTA HINA AKATSUKI! YOKKK KITA BAKAR PAIN BARENG-BAREENGGG!

Akatsuki : AYOOOO *ngepalin tangan trus ke atas* HIDUP SEJAHTERAAAAAAA

.

* * *

.

**Bagaimana cara pembakaran si ketua laknat? Apakah berhasil? Atau malah sebaliknya? Daan Yuki minta maaf kalau garing pake banget dan CAMKAN INI, YUKI BUKAN ANAK ALAY :P Yuki cuma nambahin beberapa kata-kata alay karena pas lagi nulis pas lagi bulan Maret *inget banget._.* adikku lagi nonton sinetron. Alhasil aku ga tau ada obat bius apaan tiba-tiba nambahin beberapa kata alay. Tadaaaa… arigatou yang sudah baca. Jangan lupa review. Muaah muaah #ditampol.**

**.**

**Author… *siap-siap pentongan* … ga kenapa-napa hehehe.**


End file.
